


Forever and Always

by Chillatrix



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Confession, Hand Kisses, Regrets, Substance Abuse, Suicide, i mean ig? It's not a clear "I love you" but it's kinda there yknow, im gonna fucken riot this is so ugly and I hate docs for doing me so dirty, talk of afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillatrix/pseuds/Chillatrix
Summary: Rick didn't like to admit it, but everyone knew it. He'd follow Morty around forever and always.And nothing would get in their way.





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Ew, nasty, Chill is posting things again. Anygay, this is v gross so i honestly don't mind if y'all just came to my house and took my liver :/

The bottles clinked together, echoing in the empty garage.

Rick sits there, exhaustion curling around his bones. He didn't have any energy to even leave his grieving family alone. Not as though Beth minded. No, in his daughter’s mind, a death meant only that he  _ had  _ to stay even longer, to try and  _ fix  _ it like it was some broken toaster.

In Rick’s own mind, he thought he should die.

Die, just like…

Well, it didn't matter. So what if his life is gone? He just ended his journey faster than others. Faster than his own piece of shit grandfather.

He chucks the damned flask away, rubbing his eyes to prevent oncoming tears.

“Goddammit,  _ shit… _ ‘ss, so  _ stupid, _ ” he slurs, legs trembling as he tries getting up. “Morty, you lil… nerd, c’mon… we’re havin’ a good ol’ adventure now.”

The rough winds caress the house, singing its songs softly as Rick is stumbling around.

“I don't wanna hear it!” Rick grumbles. “We-We gotta…” He burps, interrupting himself. “..gotta fuckin’ do this shit, bro!”

Bottles are crushed under tossed metal boxes, Rick turning to point at nothing. “No, no, it's like, gonna be  _ so easy,  _ don't eveeen… d-d-don't even  _ trip,  _ dawg.”

“ _ ...ohh, I’ve got a huge history test tomorrow, _ ” the elder mocks a whiny voice, turning around violently, a crazed look in his tired eyes. “And what about it, Morty?! Th-The-The whole  _ world’s  _ at stake and you care about a dumb history test? Who even cares about it, shit happened before you were born, big deal!”

“Mmn, don't even-”

The lab coat, stained with liquids and riddled with the smallest shards of glass, gets caught on a cabinet door.

“Morty, let go of me.”

Rick could  _ swear  _ he hears the whiniest voice telling him not to go.

“It's not fair,” he suddenly growls out, trying to rip apart the coat. “Not fair, I tell ya! Notfairnotfairnotfair-”

The sudden tearing of the coat makes the scientist stumble backwards, falling to the ground and miraculously hitting only his elbow on the shelves behind him. He starts pounding the ground, roaring out his frustration and screaming as the headache draws near.

“ _ For fuck’s sake, Morty, let me just! _ ”

Silence meets him.

Rick giggles, stuck in a manic state, “Oh,  _ ohh yeah!  _ You're not here, ‘cauuuse I fucking  _ killed you.  _ Heh, what a load of bullshit, right? H-H-Hundred years, m-m-m-my ass!”

Crazed laughter makes him clutch his sides, lasting for the longest time.

“Y-Y-Y-You wanna know,  _ Morty,  _ one of my biggest regrets? Never, uhhh… Never told you I liked your ass. Yep! Big ol’, big ol’ science man Ricky liked his dumbass grandson, what of it? Haha! Not like  _ you'll  _ ever know, bro! ‘Cause you’re  _ dead! _ ”

Silence passes by, lasting a good few minutes.

Rick looks at his hand, blocking the light from the ceiling and analyzing ever small scar, every wrinkle, every  _ action  _ that's been made by it.

He doesn't like it very much.

“Y-Y’know, I know for sure your little ass went to uhh… went to Heaven. I mean, there's  _ gotta  _ be one for little shits like you, right?” Rick closes his eyes, sighing. “Grandpa’s for sure going to Hell. But… if I  _ somehow  _ make it up there, would it be cool if, like, we hung out n’ shit?”

The wind outside seems to die down a bit, the storm seemingly leaving.

“‘Wouldn't have it any other way,’ huh, Morty?”

Rain now beats itself against the roof.

“Yep, probably flying up there now. Pure worlds, n’ shit, right? You should tell me what it's like, homie, if I get up there. I’ll probably stay up there forever with you. Finally listen to your dumbass stories n’ shit, make you get  _ all  _ that puss. Hah! Just k-k-kidding,  _ Morty!  _ Angels don't even have dicks! We-We’re gonna be dickless little messengers!”

Rick gets something out of his coat pocket, sitting up and laughing at his own jokes. It fits comfortably in his hand, almost sickeningly so.

He laughs when he feels that cold metal press against his temple, “Guess, I-I’ll be… Be seein’ you soon, eh? Maybe… maybe we're gonna fly together, huh, sweetie?”

A flash of light erupts from beside him.

“ _ Rick? C’mon, you promised you wouldn't fall asleep on me! _ ”

The elder snaps awake, heart racing as he looks around. A small brunet is sitting next to him, holding his hand. They're still in the garage, but the bottles are gone, the storm is gone…

...and Rick doesn't feel pain.

“M-.. Morty?”

“Oh, geez, you must've hit your head hard, you o-ol-old man!” Morty laughs before yelping at the sudden hug.

There's a sniffle, but Morty doesn't comment on it. He instead gives a soft smile, gently rubbing Rick’s back as he hushes him, both rocking back and forth.

“Come on, Rick, y-you said you were gonna fly with me today!”

Rick draws back, giving a teary smile. “Did I now? Can-Can’t recall, Morty.”

“Oh, oh yeah, Rick? Well how about this; I, Morty Smith, invoke my right to choose one in every ten adventures.”

“Hey, hey,  _ bullshit,  _ I never gave you another card!”

“But it's still the tenth!”

Suddenly, Morty goes quiet before taking Rick’s hand into his own. “So?”

Rick hums, gently placing the hand against his lips. “So… what?”

The smaller smiles softly, “Are you going up or down?”

Rick Sanchez doesn't give it a second thought. His answer comes quickly, leaving his mouth before he even has a chance to process it.

“I'm following you. Forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> SHIT SUCKS ALL THE TIME I HATE IT??


End file.
